Almost like a dream
by Mlie-Redfield
Summary: A sad Claire/Steve oneshot that was my entry for the ClaireXSteveFanClub over at deviantArt. Claire and Steve are enjoying a vacation by the beach.


_A/N: This was my entry for the summer contest for the ClaireXSteveFanClub over at deviantArt =)_

* * *

**Almost like a dream**

It was by far the best vacation she could ever imagine. She was in Hawaii, spending most days down at the beach and the lovely ocean. But Claire Redfield wasn't alone - she had Steve Burnside by her side. He'd promised her a trip to this absolutely beautiful place, and now they'd finally gotten a chance to get away and enjoy it fully.

It was already evening, and they were once again down by the beach, the second time that day. Claire had been the one who wanted to be there and watch the sunset by the ocean, and even though Steve had been reluctant at first, he wouldn't have wanted to miss it. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone. It sure was a very beautiful sunset. And speaking of beautiful...

"Come on, Claire," Steve said. "can't we go back to the hotel now? We've been down here long enough, and I'm getting hungry..."

"Steve, it hasn't gone long since we ate lunch, how can you be hungry already?" Claire replied, glancing up at him. She was sitting in the warm sand, leaning back, her hands holding her up. She was feeling very relaxed.

Steve, on the other hand, was standing beside her, his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything, deciding that a simple shrug was enough of an answer.

"I want to watch this sunset a little longer..." Claire said, looking at how wonderful the sky was turning with all of the colours.

"Oh, but won't it set in the same way tomorrow?" the redhead teen asked.

Claire shook her head. "It won't be the same as this one. Can't you just sit down here with me?" She looked up at him, patting the sand beside her for him to sit.

Steve sighed. "Fine." Truth was, he'd been hoping that Claire would want to stay. After all, a _guy _couldn't say that, right? At least Steve didn't think so. He sat down beside her, arms folded.

Claire smiled. The two of them had gotten even closer during this trip, spending each day trying to get to know each other just a little more. The warm weather sure was a lot different than the cold Antarctic. Then again, that hadn't at all been a vacation. She shook that thought away, not wanting to think about what had happened there. She had done that too many times already. The sun had almost completely set now, and she closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of the waves. It made her feel calm, and having Steve by her side somehow made her feel... safe. She turned to look at him, smiling. The boy smiled back. Claire leaned forward and kissed his lips, slightly startling the younger boy by doing so. She was the one who broke away first, her cheeks turning a little redder. She stroke a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, waiting for his reaction.

"...Claire..." he simply said, smiling at her.

"I've really enjoyed this trip." Claire said, resting her head on his shoulder. Even that simple motion made the memories come back. She tried not to think about it, and instead breathed in his scent, once again feeling much calmer in his presence.

"I'm glad that you wanted to come." Steve said, smiling softly. "I... I love you, Claire."

Her heart was racing as Steve spoke, and she smiled widely, moving a little closer to him, wrapping her arms around him gently. "I love you too."

The redheaded boy smiled. He held the beautiful girl close, kissing her forehead softly. She looked up at him, once again closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. He'd told her earlier that he loved her, at that point his voice had merely been a whisper. This was the first time she'd actually replied to it, letting him know exactly what she felt. She loved him. More than words could ever describe.

Steve was so happy that he'd finally gotten an answer from her. But the sun was since long completely set, the sky turning just a tiny bit darker for every moment. The evenings were bright there, sure, but it was still time to go. "Come on now, Claire." he said. "You got to see the sunset, so now it's... time to walk back." he kissed her forehead before they both got up from the ground, wiping the sand off of their clothes. He looked her in the eyes, smiling warmly, getting the same expression from her in return. Steve took Claire's smaller hand in his, entangling their fingers. "I've missed you." he whispered silently.

Claire felt a tear trickle down her face slowly. Steve reached out with his free hand, wiping the single tear off of her cheek. "I... I just can't understand how you can still be smiling." the girl said in a voice that was shaking, more tears falling from her eyes. "Don't leave me..." she whispered, hugging him tightly, letting go of his hand. She breathed in his oh-so familiar scent, holding him even closer. "Don't leave me again..."

Steve sighed heavily, holding her. "I don't want to leave you, beautiful. Never ever. But... you know that I still have to... I don't have a choice." Claire knew that all too well. This wasn't the first time they'd parted like this. But she just didn't want to accept it, didn't want to let go. She never wanted to let go. She wanted to stay close to him for just a little longer.

In a different setting, at another place, at another time... Claire knew deep inside that they would've been happy together. This wasn't the reality, this was something else. Almost... almost like a dream. Deep inside, she knew that that was exactly what this was. But she didn't want to think about it. She was by his side now, and that was all that mattered.

At least until she went back to reality, once she'd woken up from this recurring dream.

* * *

_A/N: It didn't take long for me to decide that I wanted my entry to be a oneshot. I really had no inspiration to draw something, but I did have a nice idea for a fic. I began writing this about two days before I uploaded it on deavinatArt. At first, I only had a few sentences, struggling to get it longer. Then I came to a point where the story nearly wrote itself (yes, that's just me explaining how easy it got in the end to write it, hehe), and I was a bit surprised to see in which direction my imagination wanted it to go. ___

I won't lie, I actually cried a little while writing the last part. I just felt horrible, making them go through that pain. It's a sad story =( Also, listening to sad songs really didn't make me feel better. 

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it =) Thanks for your time~ Of course, reviews are very appreciated. ^^_


End file.
